rad_der_zeitfandomcom-20200215-history
Im Palast (Kapitel)
"Im Palast" ist das fünfzehnte Kapitel des neunten Bandes Der Sturm bricht los. Gleichzeitig ist es das vierundfünfzigste Kapitel des vierten englischen Originalbandes The Shadow Rising, der als Der Schatten erhebt sich auch in Deutschland veröffentlicht wurde. Zusammenfassung thumb|zentriert Elayne, Nynaeve und Egeanin schmuggeln sich in den Panarchenpalast. Elayne und Egeanin befreien die Panarchin Amathera. Nynaeve wird in einen Kampf mit Moghedien verwickelt. Sie kann die Verlorene besiegen, und holt sich den A'dam und das Siegel. Handlung Elayne Trakand Ort: Tanchico, Tarabon Elayne, Nynaeve und Egeanin sitzen verkleidet auf einem Karren, der morgens durch die leeren Straßen rumpelt, begleitet von Bayle Domon und einigen seiner Matrosen. Die Straßen sind schlecht wegen der Unruhen, wegen der die Menschen die Steine als Wurfgeschossen verwendet haben. Alle drei Frauen tragen die Kleider armer Bauersfrauen. Am Abend zuvor mussten sie eine Weile mit den Männern diskutieren, um ihren Plan durchzusetzen. Da sie keinen der drei Männer als Wächter gebrauchen können, waren sie schließlich mit Egeanin als Schutz einverstanden, weil weder Elayne noch Nynaeve die Macht anwenden könnten, ohne sich zu verraten. Obwohl es Nynaeve nicht gefallen hatte, hatte sie zugestimmt. Am Palast angekommen wird Domon von einem Weißmantel verhört, als ein Mann in den Straßen plötzlich ruft, man hätte die Panarchin ermordet - ein von Juilin und Thom ausgeklügeltes Gerücht, um die Weißmäntel abzulenken. Sie gelangen nach einer weiteren Befragung ungehindert zum Palast und schultern ihre Körbe mit weißen, saldaeanischen Pfefferschoten - ein Geschenk von Domon an die Panarchin. Der Illianer erzählt ihnen, dass sich draußen vor den Toren der Mob mit den Weißmänteln anlegt. Domon bringt sie bis in die Küche und erklärt, dass er Eispfeffer als Geschenk für die Panarchin dabei hätte. Elayne, Nynaeve und Egeanin tragen die Körbe in einen Lagerraum und Elayne schwitzt vor Nervosität, da Marillin Gemalphin, eine der Schwarzen Ajah, mit einer Katze auf dem Arm in der Küche steht, doch die Frau bemerkt sie gar nicht. Elayne beschwert sich über die volle Speisekammer der Panarchin, während die Menschen draußen hungern, bis Nynaeve sie anfährt, dass man sie leicht draußen hören könnte. Alle drei ziehen sich schnell um, sie haben die Kleider von Dienstmädchen dabei, da sie sich darin ungehindert durch den Palast bewegen können. Als sie den Lagerraum verlassen, ist Marillin verschwunden. Eine der Mägde beschwert sich über die verwöhnte Katze, die noch in der Küche ist und aus einer Schale Sahne schleckt, während sie nur Wasser und Brot bekommt. Die Köchin sieht die Frauen in den Dienstmädchenkleidern und schickt sie los, das Frühstück zu Ispan Shefar zu bringen. Elayne trägt das Tablett, während Egeanin sich draußen ein paar Handtücher nimmt und den Stößel eines Mörsers als Waffe. Als sie in der Nähe von Amatheras Gemächern sind, warnt Nynaeve sie noch einmal, vorsichtig zu sein, doch ein einsetzender Gong und rennende Soldaten lösen das Problem. Offenbar sind die Unruhen vor dem Palast so schlimm, dass die Soldaten helfen müssen. Sie trennen sich. Egeanin und Elayne gehen gemeinsam weiter. Auf dem Weg spürt Elayne, dass in den nahen Gemächern jemand die Macht benutzt. Elayne erklärt Egeanin, dass eine der Schwarzen Schwestern in der Nähe ist. Als sie an einer Tür lauscht, hört sie jemanden ein schmutziges Lied singen und fragt sich, ob sie vielleicht am falschen Ort sind. Egeanin schlägt vor, sich zurückzuziehen, doch Elayne erklärt, dass die anderen denken würden, die anwesende Schwarze Schwester wäre es, wenn sie die Macht benutzt. Sie sagt Egeanin, sie solle die Tür aufreißen und sich dann zu Boden werfen. Im Raum ist Amathera mit Luft gefesselt. Temaile Kinderode zwingt sie dazu, diese Lieder zu singen. Als sie Elayne sieht, will sie sofort angreifen, doch die Tochter-Erbin ist schneller, die fesselt die Schwarze Ajah mit Luft und schirmt sie so schnell ab, dass Temaile bewusstlos wird. Elayne fragt Amathera, ob die Aes Sedai allein war, und die Panarchin bestätigt das. Sie erzähl von den Dingen, zu denen die Schwarzen Ajah sie gezwungen haben, dann stürzt sie sich wütend auf Temaile und will sie verprügeln, doch Elayne hält sie mit der Einen Macht davon ab. Elayne erklärt der Panarchin, dass sie sie schnellstens aus dem Palast befreien müssen, um danach die Legion der Panarchin und die Soldaten des Königs zu holen. Amathera widerspricht ihr trotzig, bis Elayne sie mit der Macht zur Aufmerksamkeit bringt. Sie erklärt der Frau ruhig, dass sie sich hinaus schleichen müssen, weil sie sonst Gefahr laufen, auch die anderen Schwarzen Schwestern auf sich aufmerksam zu machen. Obwohl Amathera immer noch schmollt, ist sie einverstanden. Nynaeve al'Meara Ort: Panarchenpalast, Tanchico Nynaeve erreicht die große Ausstellungssaal und gibt vor, dort Staub zu wischen. Der Raum ist menschenleer, doch sie glaubt, dass jeden Moment jemand kommen könnte, andere Diener vielleicht, oder sogar Liandrin und die anderen. Alles ist noch so, wie in ihrem Traum, und sie findet das schwarze Halsband mit den Armbändern sofort. Sie ekelt sich immer noch davor, den Gegenstand zu berühren und bemerkt, dass sie sich unbewusst in Wut steigert, um die Macht benutzen zu können. Sie greift nach Saidar, doch dann kommt eine andere Dienerin in den Raum. Nynaeve denkt zunächst nur, dass sie warten wird, bis die andere geht, doch dann erkennt sie die Frau. Nynaeve reagiert sofort. Obwohl das Gesicht der Frau ein wenig anders aussieht, weiß sie wer es ist und schlägt mit Saidar zu. Doch Moghedien schlägt zurück, auch wenn sie überrascht scheint, dass Nynaeve sie bemerkt hat. Sie zerstört Nynaeves Angriff und webt etwas, das in Nynaeve Liebe und Hingabe gegenüber Moghedien auslöst, aber sie kann den Angriff abwehren. Zwang Sie hat einen Überrest des Gefühls, das Moghedien mit diesem Gewebe bei Nynaeve und Elayne ausgelöst hat. Wütend webt sie die Abschirmung, mit der Elayne Amico Nagoyin gedämpft hat, doch Moghedien blockt es ab, wenn auch nur knapp, und kontert mit dem gleichen Gewebe. Der Kampf geht hin und her, bis Nynaeve langsam Angst bekommt. Sie denkt darüber nach, sich nur noch zu verteidigen, obwohl Moghedien dann ihre ganze Kraft für den Angriff hätte. Nynaeve wird bewusst, dass jeder Beobachter bei diesem Duell nur zwei Frauen sehen würde, die sich anstarren. Dann beginnt Moghedien zu reden und erklärt Nynaeve, was sie alles mit ihr machen könnte, um sie zu bestrafen. Sie sagt, sie könnte sie zum beispiel Rahvin übergeben, der gern hübsche Frauen um sich hat, so wie er sich gerade eine Königin hält. Er manipuliert als Gaebril Morgase Trakand in Caemlyn. Das macht Nynaeve wieder wütender und sie legt ihre ganze Kraft wieder in den Angriff. Doch Moghedien redet einfach ganz ruhig weiter und spricht jetzt über das schwarze Halsband. Sie erzählt von den Vorteilen und den vielen Nachteilen, wegen denen sie das Halsband dort gelassen hat, wo es ist. Nynaeve fragt sich, wieso die Verlorene ihr all das erzählt. Sie betrachtet die Frau genau und erkennt, dass Moghedien schon all ihre Kräfte einsetzt, um gegen Nynaeve zu kämpfen, und dass sie nur redet, um Nynaeve abzulenken und eine Schwäche zu entdecken, da sie gleich stark sind. Sie lässt Moghedien weiterreden und ignoriert einfach ihre Worte. Sie weiß, dass dieser Trick anders herum nicht funktionieren würde, und tut deshalb, als könnte sie vor Schwäche nicht mehr stehen. Moghedien kommt triumphierend näher, als Nynaeve nach dem Podest fasst, als wollte sie sich schützen. Diesen Moment nutzt sie, um der Verlorenen das Halsband gegen den Kopf zu werfen, und sie somit abzulenken. Der Moment reicht aus, um Moghedien abzuschirmen. Nynaeve erwartet schon, dass die Verlorene sie anspringt, doch statt dessen rennt sie davon. Nynaeve fesselt sie mit Luft mitten im Lauf. Sie ist von sich selbst überrascht, dass sie eine der Verlorenen besiegt hat. Enttäuscht stellt sie allerdings fest, dass ihre Abschirmung nicht scharfkantig genug war, um Moghedien zu dämpfen. Sie nähert sich Moghedien und die Verlorene bietet ihr an, ihr alles mögliche beizubringen, wenn Nynaeve sie nur freilässt, doch statt dessen knebelt sie die Verlorene und droht ihr an, ihr das gleiche anzutun, was Moghedien mit ihr machen wollte. Allerdings hat sie das nicht vor, sondern will die Frau vor das Gericht der Weißen Burg bringen. Als erstes holt sie jedoch das schwarze Armband und steckt es ein. Dann will sie die das Siegel holen, das in einer anderen Vitrine liegt, sieht jedoch nur ein paar Porzellanfiguren. Im ersten Moment ist sie überrascht, doch dann erkennt sie, dass jemand das Siegel mit hauchfeinen Strängen von Saidar verdeckt hat. Sie löst die Stränge und nimmt das Siegel an sich. Das fünfte, entdeckte Siegel. Da sie nicht weiß, wie sie Moghedien mitnehmen soll, muss sie sie bedauernd zurücklassen. Als sie in den Innenhof des Palastes tritt, steht ihr Jeaine Caide gegenüber und zielt mit dem Ter'angreal auf Nynaeve, der Baalsfeuer hervorbringen kann. Es gelingt ihr gerade noch, auszuweichen. Nach einem weiteren Angriff ist die Ausstellungshalle ziemlich zerstört und Nynaeve fragt sich, ob der Strahl wohl bis nach draußen gelangt ist. Jeaine Caide ist verschwunden, und auch Moghedien, obwohl Nynaeve sie abgeschirmt und gefesselt hatte. Sie macht sich Vorwürfe, dass sie nicht daran gedacht hat, wie schnell der Kampf zwischen ihr und der Verlorenen die anderen Schwarzen Schwestern aufmerksam machen könnte. So schnell wie möglich läuft sie los, zu dem Treffpunkt, den sie mit Elayne ausgemacht hat, und hofft, dass die anderen nicht auch in Schwierigkeiten geraten sind. Charaktere *Elayne Trakand *Nynaeve al'Meara *Egeanin Tamarath *Bayle Domon *Juilin Sandar *Thom Merrilin *Jaichim Carridin *Marillin Gemalphin *Temaile Kinderode *Amathera Aelfdene Casmir Lounault *Moghedien *Jeaine Caide Erwähnt * Ispan Shefar * Egwene al'Vere * Jorin din Jubai Weiße Schwinge * Andric * Liandrin Guirale * Rand al'Thor * Dunkler König * Amico Nagoyin * Rahvin * Lews Therin Telamon * Rendra Gruppen * Aufgenommene * Tochter-Erbin * Seherin * Seanchan * Kinder des Lichts - als Weißmäntel ** Hand des Lichts *** Inquisitor * Schattenfreunde * Legion der Panarchin * Panarchin * Aes Sedai ** Schwarze Ajah * Verlorene Berufe * Kapitän * Matrose * Köchin Erwähnt * Königin von Andor Orte * Tarabon ** Tanchico *** Panarchenpalast **** Gemächer der Panarchin **** Ausstellungssaal Erwähnt * Andor * Weiße Burg Gegenstände * Eispfeffer * Meervolk-Porzellan * Herrschaftsband - als schwarzes Halsband * Siegel * Schwarze Steinröhre-Ter'angreal Ereignisse Erwähnt * Zeitalter der Legenden Sonstige * Wahre Quelle ** Eine Macht *** Saidar **** Luft verfestigen - als Fesseln aus Luft **** Abschirmung **** Zwang - als Suggestion **** Baalsfeuer Kategorie:Die Heimkehr (Buch) Kategorie:Kapitel Kategorie:Kapitel Tanchico Kategorie:Panarchenpalast